Hetalia England: Cup of Tea
by Scampwell
Summary: Arthur is home all alone with nothing but a cup of tea. Warning, wanking...and tea


Disclaimer: I do not own England, America, or the cup of tea. England and America belong to their rightful creator, as the cup of tea belongs to England for making the cup in the first place~!

Warning: Masturbation, tea, hint of USUK, small hint of FrUK, human names, and hints of yaoi. Don't like then don't read...Enjoy

.

.

It was a nice Friday evening and all was well and quiet. A nice day to relax, and a certain Brit was not letting this day go to waste. He sat in his ugly patterned arm chair with a good book and a rather delightful cup of tea. So relaxing. Nothing could ruin this moment for him...nothing except for his growing arousal between his legs.

England did not recall what made him so horny, but no matter what he tried he just could not make his erection go away. He tried everything! Ignoring it, shoving ice down his knickers (which was quite unpleasant), and even picturing France in the nude. Nothing seemed to work.

The Brit growled, slamming down his Sherlock Holmes novel, his harsh gaze landing on the large bulge in his pants. "Bloody hell." He muttered as he make a swift move to remove the clothing, letting his cock stand proudly.

England let out a low hiss as the cold hair hit his warmth. Slowly he laced his pale slim fingers around his length, letting out a grunt as he started to fondle himself. He took his thumb and ran it over the angry leaking tip, shivering at the contact. He then slowly danced his fingertips across the foreskin. A shaky moan echoed through the hushed household.

Having enough of his short foreplay Arthur wrapped his entire hand around his long thick shaft, slowly pumping at first, then adding speed as he went. His thoughts wondered to Alfred, his American lover. He could feel himself get more excited at the thought of Alfred being butt naked on his bed with an erection of his own.

Arthur pictured Alfred pleasing himself. Pinching his own nipples and fingering his own ass. That alone almost sent the Brit off the edge. England grunted spreading his legs more, using only a split second to unbutton his shirt.

His right hand then went back to it's duty at his angry cock while he licked his thumb and index fingers of his left hand. He then took the saliva coated digits and punched his rosy nipples that were already hard. His moans were loud and filled with lust. The sounds coming from his wanking hand were lewd with the sound of the skin of his hand pumping his slippery erection.

It was safe to say that Arthur look like a horny slut who had no one to bang but their fingers. His eyes half open in a daze and blonde messy locks tickling his forehead. A thick crimson dusting his cheeks as he panted and drooled onto his chest while pinching his nipples and fucking his hand. He was a site for hungry eyes.

Arthur groaned as he felt the need to reach his climax, but his hand just was not getting him there. Doing what any lust driven pleasure seeking man would do, he grabbed his untouched cup of Earl Grey and thrusted his cock into the warm brew. The Brit let out loud cried of pleasure, letting the name of the man he loved roll off his tongue.

"A-Alfred! F-Fuck! So w-warm!" He growled as he continued to thrust into the warm cup of tea. With a loud moan he released his seed into the cup of Earl Grey, panting he relaxed his shoulders, still letting his member linger in the cup.

"A-Arthur?" A familiar voice rang. To England's horror America poked his head in, baffled at the sight before him. "O-Oh...Alfred..." England looked around nervously, a heavy blush making it's way to his cheeks. "What the hell are you doing? I-Is that...a cup of tea?" Alfred's jaw dropped puzzled at the way his lover decided to relieve himself.

"How embarrassing." Arthur mumbled, not making any movements go put the cum filled cup down. 'So much for a day alone.' The Brit thought sourly as he brainstormed for excuses. In the end his lesson was learned. No matter how horny, never ever fuck a cup of tea. And if you do...Make sure you lock the doors.

.

.

(A/N: Sorry it's not very good. It's been a long time since I wrote a smut, and a first time writing a masturbation-shot. O.O That and I'm still not very skilled in this area of writing, but I do hope it was at least enjoyable. The idea randomly came to me...Special thanks to The Banana King, a user on Quotev who sort of gave me the little push of writing this. Hope it was okay! lol Thanks for reading!)


End file.
